Togetherness: A Collection of Drabbles
by RavenMoon-sama
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in the Sailor Moon universe.
1. Cologne

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That honor goes to Takeuchi-san. I am only borrowing the characters for this set of drabbles.

Author's Notes: This is the first thing I have written in a very long time. I'm sorry that I am rusty. I hope to improve my writing as I continue tho write these drabbles. I have also decided that these drabble are not going to be restricted to just Mamoru and Usagi. They will center around everyone in the Sailor Moon universe.

# 39. Cologne 

"Mamo-chan...?" Said a very unenthusiastic odanged blond as she sat down next to him.

"Yes Usako?"

"Was is that you are wearing? I have to say I really don't like it."

The seventeen year old boy looked up from the book that he was reading to stare into his girlfriend's eyes. " And what perchance am I wearing that is making you upset?"

"That new cologne that you are wearing. I don't like it. I much prefer the scent of roses that always surrounds you."

"If it'll make you happy Usako I'll stop wearing it," he said as he drew her forward into a kiss.


	2. Button

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi-san has that honor.

Author's Notes: I am a really big procrastinator. And into between going to work everyday and then coming home drained of energy I really don't feel in the mood to write. I will however attempt to write at least one drabble every week.

# 9. Button

A breeze blew threw the air gently lifting a girls skirt as she ran down the street. Her long raven locks streaming behind her as she rushed to her destination. Half a block behind her another girl wearing the exact same school uniform rushed to catch up with her.

"REI-SAN PLEASE WAIT UP!" Screamed the girl as she attempted to get Rei's attention. But her screams fell on deaf ears as the raven haired scout just continued to run.

After a few minutes the scout of Mars finally reached her destination as she slowed down and walked into the Crown Arcade. The girl rushed into the arcade after her.

"Rei-san I'm so glad I caught you," she said as Rei turned towards. She held out her fist and opened it up. "I found the button off your uniform on the ground and I have been trying to give it back to you. Your shirt as been open the entire way here."


	3. Lazy Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi-san has that honor.

Author's Note: Look guys I managed to update. I have a lot going on this week. I still have three more days of work and I'm trying to go to the fair this weekend with my boyfriend. Hopefully I'll be able write another drabble or two at my boyfriend's house this weekend.

#88. Lazy Days

A group of five teenage girls dressed in casual clothes laid on the ground staring at the clouds. Occasionally someone in the group would point out a shape in the clouds in the sky and a small conversation would start up but would usually die out after a few minutes. After a while one of them sat up and just stayed that way.

"You know guys I wish that these lazy days that we've been having lately would last forever. "

"Fat chance that's gonna happen. You never know when an enemy will show up." Said Rei the ever sarcastic one.

"I know that it's just that I wish that we had never been drawn into this life of having to battle constantly to maintain peace in this world." At that the four other teenagers nodded their heads and all of them went back to watching the clouds.


	4. Short Skirt

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi-san has that honor.

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update last week. Life got in the way along with procrastination. I'll try to update more often.

# 5 Short Skirt

A young maiden stood in the middle of a meadow, the gentle wind playing with her clothes and her pink hair. Her face serene and with her head bowed she looked as though she was deep in thought. Conflicting emotions crossed her face as she shivered with cold from the blowing of the wind. All of a sudden the wind picked up and her skirt flicked up.

"Damn short skirts why does the school make us wear these damn things?" said the maiden as she tugged it back into place.


End file.
